Many mechanisms exist to encrypt voice over a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). For example, customers can deploy devices in front of Private Branch Exchanges (PBXs) that encrypt calls made over the PSTN. These devices detect the presence of a similar encryption device on a far end of the call and then establish an encrypted call with the far end device. These encryption mechanisms are used for example by the military and defense contractors.
Secure Real-time Transport Protocol (SRTP) is a standard used for encrypting real-time media, such as voice or video, in an Internet Protocol (IP) network. The SRTP encryption scheme is used to protect voice or video sent over the IP network. Other legacy encryption equipment is then used to protect the same voice or video stream when transported over the PSTN.
For example, a Voice Over IP (VoIP) call is encrypted into SRTP packets and then transported over an IP network. If the VoIP call needs to travel over a PSTN network, the media in SRTP packets is decrypted and decoded. The decrypted and decoded media is then re-encrypted by a PSTN encryption device prior to being transported over the PSTN. On the opposite end of the PSTN connection, the PSTN encrypted media is decrypted and decoded. The decrypted media is then re-encoded and re-encrypted back into SRTP packets for transport over the IP network to a final destination endpoint.
This multi-stage encryption process breaks end-to-end encryption and requires additional jitter buffers and codecs that add significant delay and adversely affect voice quality.